Sharialaw
by jtsbbsps-dk
Summary: Short oneshot, DM/HP, PWP-ish, sexual content. Flitwick has forced Harry into a research-and-cooperate-assignment with Malfoy. Will they be able to cooperate and will they really learn anything? And can Harry hide his secret?


**Title: **Sharia-law

**Author:**jtsbbsps-dk

**Beta(s):** None – sorry, please point out any mistakes if you see them - that would be a great help.

**Pairing:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:**R/M  
**Warnings:** Slash, explicit M/M sex.  
**Disclaimer:**Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and so on and so forth. I own nothing, except a perverted imagination. This fic is only written for fun, no profit is made. Author is not responsible for underage readers.  
**Summary:**Flitwick has forced Harry into a research-and-cooperate-assignment with Malfoy. Will they be able to cooperate and will they really learn anything? And can Harry hide his secret?

**Authors Notes:** This is the first-ever fanfic I'm posting and have finished, so reviews will be very much appreciated. This was written around and after midnight (hence the shortness) as a hope-this-cheers-you-up-gift!fic to the wonderful Clara-Amalie (clarex-ama), without whom I wouldn't really be writing these days. I hope you enjoy – and again, reviews and/or constructive criticism are most welcome.

**A/N2: **I have no idea what the Sharia-law is or means, but if I have in any way insulted a religion or group of people, it was not intentional, and I'm deeply and sincerely sorry, and I hope you can accept my apology!

_Sharia-law_

"Hermione, pleaase help me!" Harry whined and begged, but was only given a determined glare. "No, Harry, I won't! This is supposed to be a research-and-cooperation-assignment, so you'll have to do the research without me, or you'll miss the whole point of it, and as Flitwick explained, it's very important!"

Harry looked like he found a loophole. "Why don't _you_ cooperate, Hermione, that's just as vital a part of the assignment as research is, and you're not doing it!"

She shot him an exasperated look. "You're supposed to cooperate with your _partner_." Harry groaned and rested his head on his forearms lying on the library table. "How could I possibly cooperate with Malfoy on finding information on the Sharia-law with focus on religion and history in the context of cultural-collision? Yirk!"

"There, there", she padded him on the back, "at least you got him to meet you her in…", she looked at the clock, "one minute". Harry groaned again. "I'll be leaving, then. Good luck!"

Harry cursed his evil fate. Good luck? He was going to need eleven Durmstrang ships filled with the stuff, if he was going to get lucky now.

Because little did Hermione know that the groans had been caused by an erection straining Harry's trousers, hidden under the table. He couldn't help it, it was how his body reacted when he looked at – or even just thought of – the dashing blond in that way. And how could you _not_ think of him like that, when he was always walking around like…

_That!_

Draco Malfoy had just entered the library, with the silky-looking hair perfectly framing his face and an aloof smirk tugging at his lips. Harry shook his head. If he wanted to avoid even more embarrassment than he was already bound suffer under anyway, he had to _stop his mind from wandering!_

"Potter! I don't want to research stupid Shirai-aria-laws – or whatever – and least of all with you. But I will _not_ be second in class under that mudblood, so you better not fuck anything up!"

Harry was too enthralled with the way Malfoys soft lips had shaped the word 'fuck', than to come up with a good response, and he wanted this over and done with the fastest way possible, and that was _not_ starting a fight with the other boy. So he just shrugged, looking like he didn't give a damn about anything and pointed over his shoulder.

"I think there are some books about it on the lower shelves at the end of row 17."

Malfoy rushed past him, towards the books, and spat over his shoulder: "You better not sit there and think you can sneak your way around carrying heavy books!"

Harry sighed and followed. Under his calm surface a contradicting storm was raging. Malfoys voice got his blood boiling with fury, but it also made it rush to his lower regions. His hair begged to be ripped out and caressed at the same time. His back turned towards Harry was so inviting to hex, but the almost-invisible sight of muscle working under the smooth fabric made his mind contently dazed.

Before Harry realized, they had reached row 17 and Malfoy _bent over._ Even if it was only to reach the books on the low shelf, closest to the floor, Harry's hands still started to itch after grabbing the firm moulds of gorgeous flesh that was Malfoy's arse.

Time passed slowly, filled with boring reading, and surprisingly few embarrassments on Harry's behalf. And even more surprisingly, Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed Harry's stubborn erection. When they had _finally _gathered the needed information and was returning the many heavy books to the shelves, right before closing time and curfew, Harry was carrying the very last high stack of books down row 17, when he walked directly into Malfoy himself, because he couldn't see a thing due to the books in his arm.

They both stumbled, Harry dropped the books and Malfoy tried to steady himself on the only thing within reach – Harry's body. But that just made Harry's balance even worse and he tumbled down upon Malfoy.

When Harry had barely comprehended what had happened, he heard words breathed in his ear, spoken by Malfoy sprawled and squished underneath him. "Is that the reason you've been so quiet and submissive all evening?"

Something clicked and Harry gasped in fear as he realized Malfoy could clearly fell his throbbing hard-on. He was dizzy with the smells and body heat radiating of the boy beneath – oh dear God, _beneath_ – him. It was his dream come true and a nightmare of embarrassment simultaneously.

And he could not move. His body had frozen and would not obey orders.

But even if it could not obey orders it could still _feel._ And at the present it could feel _Malfoy's_ erection.

"I guess we've been suffering under the same predicament." All aloofness and arrogance was drawn from the voice – it was now dry and hoarse with need.

Harry could hardly believe he was actually in this situation, and if it all, the smells, the feelings, the sounds of Malfoys whisper, hadn't felt so _real_ he would have been certain, he had fallen asleep back at the table.

But know his body acted on the need to _see_. He raised himself slowly on his elbows – that were stationed on either side of the blond's chest – grabbed Malfoy's head with both hands, feeling tickly-soft strands of hair against his fingertips, and looked into grey eyes, clear and ablaze with lust and need and…

Anything else, Harry didn't have time to determine, because he was suddenly thrown violently into a state of crazed bliss and frantic pleasure.

Draco's lips were touching his. Moving against them and igniting even more fire.

Draco's tongue was caressing his. Making them both moan.

Draco's hips were thrusting against his. Driving Harry to lose all remainder of patience and ripping buttons off the shirt, thirsting after the fell of smooth, pale skin.

Both boys were lost in one another, riding waves of pleasure and high on the fact that the impossible had happened. The other had wanted them back. And the only thing keeping them from coming too soon, was the fear of exactly that.

As they had finally been able to undress each other completely, not really knowing how, Harry huffed his first coherent words since drowning in ecstasy, with a low, growling, yet pleading, voice. "want… want you in me!" Draco moaned at the mere though and flipped him over, so Harry's warm body came in contact with the cold granite stone floor. Draco looked down at his lover with a sincere gaze, silently asking him, if he was sure.

That only made Harry need him more, and just as Draco had uttered an "Accio wand", Harry took hold of the blond hair and forced him back down to yet another scorching kiss. As the wand zoomed into Draco's hand, he conjured some lube onto his palm and reached below Harry's beautiful, leaking cock. Harry spread his legs and revealed his quivering hole and the rows and rows of books echoed with his moan, as Draco started tracing his fingers around, and eventually in, the puckered opening.

Harry trashed wildly underneath him and Draco was mesmerised be the sight and the sound his-Boy-Who-Lived's panting.

After what felt like hours of torturous, stretching pleasure, Draco could finally lube his own pre-come-dripping cock. This time, the only thing that kept Draco from shooting out his orgasm, was focusing on a large and disgustingly hairy spider he had spotted sitting on a book, about tree meters away.

He positioned himself in front of the eager, needy hole and looked into the emerald eyes. The lust, vulnerability and sheer _emotion_ shining out of those eyes created a lump of awe in his troth and he could fell thousands of feelings rushing through his own being. Pride, pleasure, protectiveness, awe, excitement, contentment, tenderness and something else he did not dare think about.

He leaned forward and slid in. Harry hissed both in pleasure and slight pain. But the pain didn't matter, so when Draco used all his self-control to stay still, it was in vain, since Harry pushed back and impaled himself on Draco's member. They looked at each other, not able to comprehend the gravity of the moment, and then they snapped, unable to restrain themselves a second longer.

Draco plunged down and caught Harry lips with a predatory snarl. "Mine". The frenzied thrusts hit Harry's prostate and he howled in pleasure, his hands stroking down Draco's back to grab and knead the delicious arse-cheeks below, using them as leverage to meet every thrust.

For some time, the only thing that could be heard was hectic pants, breathy moans and the sound of sweaty skin against skin.

As their pleasure reached otherworldly limits, Draco whispered in a low, needy voice. "Harry".

Harry's orgasm crushed him in every possible magnificent way. With his body contracting around the cock deep inside him, his limps thrashing in uncontrolled directions, he screamed "_Dracoo!_"

The combination of seeing his lovers face in such throes of pleasure and feeling said lover clamp down on his incredibly aching hard cock, ripped him over the edge with the force of a thunderstorm. Pleasure with indescribable depth pounded trough him, making him stiffen and hoarsely roar "_Harry!_"

As they curled against each other, not caring in the world that their muscles hurt or that they were sweaty and very sticky, they just sighed, held each other in a firm grip, accio'ed Harry's invisibility cloak and were happy with the comforting silence.

Right before they both drifted into sleep, Harry whispered: "Thank Merlin, for the Sharia-law…"


End file.
